Kuro
by NarutoAddict.PHP
Summary: (tl) Black, the hue found in the absence of all colors or light. ShikaTema Fluff/Drabble Thing that I owe a person to. Have fun


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of it.

A lucky lucky kouhai of mine won a bet and now I owe her a ShikaTema fanfic, This one's for you Kuro! XD

* * *

I hate the color black.

Living in Suna, wearing black was asking for a heat stroke. Every single second that a piece of clothing in color black stays in the sun is a second where it's taking in heat and more heat and more heat until whoever is wearing it gets a damn heat stroke. Black clothes look really hot, even looking at someone wear black clothes gets me all sweaty and grumpy. That's the main reason I absolutely hate Kankuro's clothes, A smart man, my younger brother is not.

Even in the evening, Wearing black while in the desert is a death sentence. You have a nice bright background, especially when the moon is bright. you're like a speck of dirt on a pristine vase. "Sticking out like a sore thumb" is not enough to describe someone wearing black in the desert when the sun is up. You see clear blue skies, the murky yellow-brown of sand and the glaring black speck from a mile away. No need for a warning shot if they were dumb enough to travel in the desert while wearing black.

Black is the color of the inside of your eyelids and everytime I see that during training, it means one of three things. One, My youngest brother just wrapped his sand all over me. Two, I blinked, losing sight of my target and forcing me to re-assess the situation. Or three, I just got knocked out and is slowly rising into concsiousness.

And while I absolutely hate losing a match, I hate getting outsmarted even more. This damn Nara kid and his dumb shadow. I can't believe this guy managed to beat me using a single jutsu. I had him on the ropes and everything but then suddenly my advantage falls flat and I lost.

but I didn't

He forfeited his match, He used his shadow, his black murky dark shadow to trap me and he just raises his hand and gives up! I hate losing but this really just grinds my gears, I hate him! I hate him and his dumb black shadow!

I hate, no, I absolutely abhor the color black!

* * *

I love the color black

What color do you see when you take a nap? Black, the nice inky darkness that brings me comfort during naps, making sure my rest is uninterrupted and the bliss continues as long as the dark black of unconciousness is wrapping me in its embrace.

Training in the family techniques mean that My father and I enter a long hallway that's pitch black. My father turns on a lamp and the shadows inside start to writhe and move. At first, the darkness around me is unsettling but the longer my father and I trained, the shadows were slowly bearing down on me in a comfortable way, hugging my body and draping all over me, like a scarf wrapped around my neck or a cat draped over my shoulders.

Training my family arts are so secretly pleasing to me that I do it alone sometimes. I hope no one actually knows that I train in my spare time but Chouji most definitely knows, his small smile and grin when I go "take naps" are all the tells that I need.

Being friends with Chouji gave me an understanding and zest for barbecued beef that no one knows. Hey, it's not my fault we eat barbecue all the time, it's a team preference and in the team, we have our own preferences in how the meat is cooked. Ino does her nearly raw, Asuma-sensei likes his wrapped in veggies, Chouji cooks his to a perfect medium and I like mine well done. Here comes my love of the color black comes again, the sharp toasted bits of beef that crumble in my mouth as I chew are the best part of beef. Chouji doesn't mind but I can still feel his dissaproving stare when he sees the sear marks on my beef.

Black is one of the most tactical colors of Konoha and everyone knows that. Enemy nin look up, expecting the Leaf nin to hide among the leaves but they don't notice ninja hiding in the roots, in the shadow of the leaves. This philosophy was drilled into us since the academy, a tactic that the Nidaime Hokage favored. The Nara clan particularly love its ruthlessness. Blackened kunai don't shine, shadows hide movements and we watch from the shadows while you stare at the leaves.

This is probably why I became a Chuunin, my way of thinking, my analytical skills, the tactics and the efficiency in my plans. I suppose there isn't a black Chuunin vest, is there?

I wanna take a nap and see the color black again

I love black.

* * *

I suppose I don't hate black.

It's in his eyes, I can see his eyes sparkle in... it's an emotion I'm not familiar with but his eyes sparkle when he uses his techniques. his dark eyes suddenly give of a feeling that pulls me in and makes me want to stare all day.

His long dark hair is also very nice. I've seen him wear his hair down and he looks dignified, regal even. I never knew he could look like that, like a dark prince or a noble that belongs in the dark.

His shadow techniques are pretty useful. I can't miss an immobilized target, after all, and the versatility he brings whenever I'm with him in a joint mission is sometimes so crucial that the mission wouldn't have a chance to succeed without him. I... I suppose being subjected to his skills also don't hurt. It feels pleasant now, like I can give up all of my troubles and let him handle everything in my life.

His aura of darkness, if you can call it that, that appears when he's pissed or he's serious. I like it. I love seeing him fired up when he's enacting a plan or when he saves me from a flight maneuver gone wrong.

I heard his favorite color is black.

I think.. I don't hate black anymore.

* * *

Black is... boring

I don't usually look at other people's appearances much but when you look at the crowd in Konoha's marketplace, You'll see a sea of black. some brown and the occasional red or pink but the rarest you'll see are blondes. even with the Yamanaka clan living in Konoha, there's not many blondes in the crowd.

Whenever I see blonde hair though, I can't help but think of her. Her blonde hair in those bunches, her calculating blue eyes, her big ass fan and her rough hands. She changed clothes recently, she's rocking a black kimono now.

Why did it have to be a black kimono? the color is so boring and it isn't tactically sound in Suna. If she ever plans to stay in Konoha it would go down nicely but she travels from Suna to Konoha frequently. Wearing a black kimono in the first leg of travel when going to Konoha or the last leg of travel going to Suna is nearly suicidal considering that you're a walking target while the background is sand.

Looking at any black clothing reminds me of her now, so much that it's starting to get annoying. Why couldn't she just have stayed wearing her old clothes and stop making me worry? I don't like her new black kimono

I hate black now.

* * *

I'm dragging myself out of consciousness.

My eyes open and I see darkness

"Where am I?" I blearily think.

I raise my head and I see his finely chiseled jaw, trailing up to his ear, his dark hair and his closed eyes.

whoops, they're open now, clumsily surveying his surroundings.

I can see his dark black eyes. I smile and peck Shikamaru on the lips.

I snuggle down into his chest again, the dark shadows enveloping my vision.

I love black.

* * *

I feel something bumping my chest, waking me from my sleep.

My eyes slowly open and the first thing I see are gold threads.

Wait, it's hair, Temari's hair

I glance down and see her staring at me.

I was about to cock an eyebrow when she suddenly cranes her neck up, pecks me on the lips and snuggles down towards my chest again, filling my vision with her blonde hair.

I don't have the energy to shrug so I just do it mentally. i wrap my hands a bit tighter around her and I stare at her hair, lulling myself to sleep in her sun-kissed tresses

I like gold now

I hate black.

 _END_

And that's all she wrote. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I wrote it. I plan to update my other fics soon...

I know I've said that a lot of times but I have so much free time now that I really don't have anything else to do but write.

See you guys soon, Review if you want and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
